The present invention relates generally to a gun rest for a relatively long firearm having a butt stock, particularly to such a gun rest from which the firearm may be raised immediately to a firing position, and specifically to such a gun rest that is worn about the waist or hip of the user for support of the firearm.
Anyone who carries a rifle, shotgun or other shoulder fired weapon is faced with the problem of how to carry the weapon in a ready to raise and fire position without tiring the hands, arms, shoulder and back. Many devices have been created to solve this problem. Many of these devices incorporate a rest or support that is attached to and supported by the user""s belt. These devices are to be used while the weapon is carried in a substantially vertical position, with the butt stock of the weapon resting in or on the device or is supported by the device in some fashion.
The problem with this approach is that as the user of the device walks while the device supports the weight of the weapon, the user""s pelvis is slightly jarred with each step taken. As the user takes a step and shifts his or her weight onto the foot under the hip supporting the weapon, the downward motion of both the hip and the weapon is stopped. The stopping of this downward motion of the weapon jars the hip. After the user""s pelvis is subjected to this jarring for an extended period of time, lower back pain usually results. The back pain is usually just above the user""s pelvis.
The present invention solves this problem. The invention incorporates a length of elastic line that forms a loop hanging from the user""s waist belt. The butt stock of the weapon is partially inserted in the loop and rides on and is suspended by the elastic line. As the user walks, the weapon rises and falls with each step and the elastic line absorbs the shock created by the stopping of the downward motion of the weapon. The user""s pelvis is not subjected to any jarring, and the likelihood of back pain due to supporting a firearm or weapon from the hip is significantly reduced.
A feature of the present invention is the provision in a gun rest for a firearm having a butt stock, of a base worn by a user and a line depending from the base in the form of a loop for engaging the butt stock of the firearm, wherein the line includes at least one elastic portion that stretches to absorb shocks caused by upward and downward movement of the firearm relative to the user wearing the base.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a gun rest for a firearm having a butt stock, of a base worn by a user and a line depending from a first location, wherein the line forms a loop having two end portions engaged at the first location such that the loop pivots at the first location and a distal end of the loop can swing in an arc relative to the first location.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a gun rest for a firearm having a butt stock, of a base worn by a user and an elongate member depending from the base, wherein the elongate member includes an elastic portion with a minimum stretch load, wherein the minimum stretch load is sufficiently great such that the elastic portion remains relatively unstretched when a firearm of a first predetermined weight is placed therein under gravity without a user generated force (i.e., one times the force of gravity), and wherein the minimum stretch force is sufficiently weak such that the elastic portion stretches (i.e., when subjected to more than one times the force of gravity) and then retracts with each of the steps the user takes with the firearm engaged in the gun rest such that the elastic portion absorbs shock generated by the user.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a gun rest for a firearm having a butt stock, of a base worn by a user and a line depending from the base and having an elastic portion, wherein the elastic portion includes a maximum stretch length beyond which the elastic portion is unstretchable, wherein the maximum stretch length is sufficiently long to permit the elastic portion to absorb relatively great shocks generated by the user, and wherein the maximum stretch length is sufficiently small to keep elastic portions of the line from weakening or breaking.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a gun rest for a firearm having a butt stock, of a base worn by a user and a line depending from the base, wherein the length of the line may be adjusted such that the height that the firearm is carried relative to the user may be customized to a position comfortable to the user.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a gun rest for a firearm having a butt stock, of a base worn by a user and a line depending from the base, wherein the line includes a proximal end portion engaged to the base and a distal end portion engagable to the butt stock of the firearm, wherein the line comprises an outer extendable and nonelastic sheath and an elastic portion inside of the sheath whereby the elastic portion is protected from wear and tear generated by the butt stock of the firearm.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in a gun rest for a firearm having a butt stock, of a base worn by the user and an elongate member depending from the base, wherein the elongate member includes two side portions that are drawn together to hug the butt stock when an elastic portion of the elongate member is stretched and that are drawn apart when the stretching force ceases so that the butt stock may be hugged and released upon engagement and disengagement of the butt stock relative to the gun rest.
An advantage of the present invention is safety. The present gun rest can carry the firing end of the firearm pointed generally in an upward direction. It carries the firearm in a natural position where a firm hand grip can be placed on the firearm. It automatically xe2x80x9chugsxe2x80x9d the firearm upon engagement of the butt stock in the loop and releases its xe2x80x9chugxe2x80x9d as the firearm is being lifted out of the loop.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the gun rest is shock absorbing. It absorbs shock otherwise transmitted into the user when the user walks or is otherwise active, thereby preserving strength and keeping the user more alert.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the gun rest accommodates natural movement of the user. As the user walks, the gun rest swings as naturally as possible according to the walking gait of the user. As the user raises his or her gun, the gun rest may pivot and the butt stock of the firearm may swing on an arc.
Another advantage of the present invention is simplicity. The gun rest is simple to manufacture, simple to put on and take off, simple to adjust, and simple to use.
Another advantage of the present invention is expense. The gun rest is inexpensive to manufacture and requires little or no maintenance. For example, if the gun rest is formed of leather, the leather may be oiled.
Another advantage is that the present invention, in its simple loop form, works with a variety of firearms. Rifles and shotguns used by hunters have a variety of butt stocks of different shapes and sizes, some of which are conventional and some of which are high tech. High tech rifles and assault firearms used by the military may have even different shapes and sizes, especially the relatively heavy portable firearms such as those used for attacking armored vehicles. One feature that contributes to this advantage is the xe2x80x9chuggingxe2x80x9d of the elastic line about the butt stock of the firearm as the butt stock is placed into the loop. The elastic line conforms to the shape and size of most any conventional or high tech butt stock.
Another advantage is that the present invention releases its hold or xe2x80x9chugxe2x80x9d on the firearm automatically as the firearm is lifted from the loop. Hunters and troops need easy, free and unencumbered access to their firearm.
Another advantage is that the present invention provides a fast and direct transition without hindrance between the position in which the firearm is carried and the position in which the firearm is fired. For hunters, split seconds may be the difference between bagging a deer or returning home to wait for next year. For military troops, split seconds save lives.
Another advantage is that the present invention is relatively light and takes up a minimum of space. Ground troops may carry more than their weight in gear. The standard for adding additional gear is relatively high. The standard for adding bulky gear is even higher. Hunters too attempt to minimize the gear carried and eliminate bulk and weight.